Always in my heart, part of my family
by bree19
Summary: This story is written for Curstin, who sent me in the great idea! Dom see's something that could change his life forever... Now both Letty and Dom are left alone with aching hearts. This story started as a one shot but i changed it to a short multi chapter story! Please read and review! hope you all enjoy -bree19
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy!**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Yes, I'm coming. Just wait a second" I scrambled down the stairs nearly falling over in the process. Then I heard the ring of the doorbell. "Okay, Okay" I yelled; finally unlocking the door, but when the door swung open there was nothing there but empty space. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I took the slightest step out the door, trying to get a bit of a better look when the sound of metal clanking together filled my ears.

I reached down to pick up the peculiar, yellow envelope. Written on the back in purple pen was Dom xx. My eyes scanned around outside one last time, before slowly entering. My eyes travelled to the envelope in my hands as I sat down on the large lounge. _Who would just leave this here? _My mind raced back to the events taking place a week ago

Flashback

"Yeah, you know Leon… I think Letty may be the one. I love her so much." The races had been great and the party at hectors was already roaring. I took a slow sip from my beer.

"You guys are great for each other man, we all new you guys were meant to be" he smiled and welcomed yet another busty blonde to his side, giving her a quick peck to the lips. I looked away in disgust. I could never go back to the 'skanks' again. Being with letty has been the best thing in my life so far.

"All I can think about is the future I wanna spend with her. I really can't think of myself with anyone else" I let out a small laugh.

"You gotta look after her bro. she may be able to kickass, but she needs a man like you in her life." He smiled, getting up and patting me on the back. "Bro I'm gonna head off home, I'll cya later" he put his drink on the table and lead the blond out of the house. 'Alright might as well grab letty' I thought to myself. Getting up and looking through the thick crowd of dancing people.

"Letty!" I yelled as I started to walk through the throng of people, towards the kitchen. 'Excuse me' I said between gritted teeth as I pushed through a couple of lesbians making out in the doorway. "Hey, Hector… you seen Let" I said starting to feel a bit of worry. He looked around and had an un pleased look on his face.

"Umm, Dom." He sighed. "C'mon hector, Spit it out. I need to find my baby" I took a large step towards him so we were merely centimetres away. "Where is she" I raised my voice, Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry man… She was with some guy, I saw him pulling her towards the stairs…" I pushed him back. My face was bright crimson with anger, nostrils flaring. My muscular arm swung around and sent bottles shattering on the hard tiled floor. I stomped my way up the stairs, pushing open every door… until I got to the second last. All I could hear was giggling and hushed whispers.

"Letty!" I yelled as I broke open the wooden door. My eyes flew open at the sight before me. Her top half was completely bare, her perfect breasts on show. The guy… a younger guy! Layed below her, with Letty straddling his hips. His hands were frozen in their place on her breasts. I stumbled backwards a bit in shock.

"Caught in the act…" she whispered to herself and let out a small giggle. She slid off the bed and walked towards me, placing her dirty hands on my chest. I just pushed her off and stalked towards the young guy still frozen on the large bed.

"You, get out of here!" my fist unconsciously swung and hit him in the jaw. "you NEVER! EVER! Touch my woman again! You hear me!" I through yet another punch, then picking him up and throwing him towards the door. "I never wanna see you again!" The scared, shirtless guy scampered out the door, on his hands and knees.

Letty just sat on the floor, in a half drunk state, with tears streaming down her face.

End of Flash back

My shaky hands pulled the letter out of the mustard envelope

_Dear Dom, _

_I really hate to do this… but I think it's for the best. _

_I can't be around you anymore. I have to go away… I don't know if it will be permanent or if it's just for a little while but I need some space to clear my head and work out what's going on. _

_Mia doesn't know… please let her know she will always be a sister to me and that the team will always be my family. _

_I know you're really pissed at me but I hope one day we will find each other again. _

_Please remember you will always be in my heart… part of my family._

_Xoxo Letty_

That's when my first warm tear hit the paper. My hand dove into the envelope searching for the jingly metal. When my hand found the cold object, I burst into tears. The two dog tags I had given her on our first anniversary, lying lonely in my hand… my heart torn.

"Dom" the chime of Mia's voice sang. "Dom?" her voice changing to worry.

"She left Mia! She left!" the tags slipped from my fingers. "I told her we couldn't be together and she left! She's gone! Moved away… all because of me"…

**To be continued…**

**Hope all enjoyed next chapter probably won't be up in another two to three weeks beacause i going on holidays!**

**please review and give feedback!**

**and to curstin i hope the story is okay so far :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Two years later**

"Yes Giselle… I will be back soon. I'm just at…" she paused, looking out the front windscreen of her 70's Plymouth roadrunner. "the grocery store…" she sighed. "Yeah. Bye" She hated lying to her best friend but this was something she wanted to keep secret, no one could know.

Placing the phone in her pocket she wiped her eyes dry of the tears that were starting to form. "C'mon Letty, You can do this… You have to do this" taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes for a slight moment she was ready to get out of the car. Her destination; the florist.

"Well hello dear" the nice old lady smiled coming around the counter, grabbing Letty's small hand in hers. "I was expecting you; I just had a new delivery of those flowers you get this morning… there just up the back"

"Thankyou Leilani, I appreciate it" Letty gave a genuine smile. She looked around taking in the beautiful flowers around her. There were roses, tulips, lilies, gerberas… all different types of flowers, and all different colours. There were flower arrangements scattered around the large store (well large for a florist). It was beautiful and the aroma that filled the senses was calming.

There weren't very many people in the store but it was still busy for mid-morning on a Thursday. Letty slipped her hand away, her chest fell and rose slowly, and her eyes blinked a little as her feet started to take little steps down the aisle in front of her. Walking through the colourful tunnel a small shy smile formed on her lips as she neared a a small sign.

"Forget Me Not flowers" it came out as a whisper. The many bouquets of flowers were arranged neatly on the wall. Beautiful shades of blues, pinks, purples, with a couple white flowers mixed in. Letty's eyes scanned up and down the wall trying to spot the right one.

The bouquet was full of bright blue and deep purple flowers, it had a couple of pink flowers in the centre. It was just breathtaking. A small sad smile formed as she brought it close to her face.

"Their perfect…" taking a large beep breath, she made her way to the counter. "I found the perfect bunch Leilani, they are just beautiful" she put on a smile pulling her wallet out.

"They most definitely are sweetie; you always choose the best" Leilani took the ten dollars out of the young girls hand leaving five dollars. "Keep it"

"But Leilani… I can't do that seriously"

"Its ok Letty… you need it"

It was true she was short on money at the moment. She lived in an apartment with her friend and they were barely making rent. She had been looking for jobs at garages but no one would take her on board just because she was a girl. It sucked!

"Thankyou so much" she smiled leaning over to give the elder a hug. "see you later"

Quickly turning on her heel she was met with a rock hard wall. "I'm so sor…" those dark piercing eyes, muscled upper body, that sexy tan skin, the unforgettable comforting smell and to top it off that deep seductive rumble of a voice.

His eyes were already locked on hers and before she knew it warm tears made her vision blurry and as they fell like a beautiful waterfall. "Dom?" she squeaked. Her chest heaved as she had lost her voice the need for air growing.

He sighed deeply, but turned away. Turned away from her without saying a word. Dropping his flowers and disappearing out of sight. Letty collapsed to the floor trying picking up the lonely bunch.

… Forget me not flowers.

* * *

"Letty! Come out of your room. I can't help if I'm out here" Giselle yet again knocked on the door.

The door finally creaked open. Letty's dark eyes were red and puffy and her hair was pulled up in a bun. Grey sweat pants, and with oversized singlet. She had an old scrunched up tissue in hand.

"Can we sit down and talk?" she sniffled, sitting them both down on the lounge. Gisele looked at her with worried eyes, her right arm was wrapped around Lettys shoulders.

"I didn't go shopping today… I was at the florist. Look two years ago I had a bad break up with who I thought was my soul mate, his name is Dom… we were in a relationship for a couple years and I made a bad decision. He told me that we shouldn't be together anymore, so I left" Letty's eyes started to tear again.

"It's our anniversary today" she sobbed. "For the past two years I go and buy a bunch of forget me not flowers from Leilani's florist… on Valentine's Day as well. Today he was there! I ran into him and he didn't even say a word! I can't believe him… he just turned away from me!" she yelled. Slumping into the Israeli's girl's chest, Letty's sobs were racking her body and her chest was heaving as she gasped for air.

Whispering. "I think I still love him"

**sorry its short i was going to put more in but it would have been to long. so next chapter will be the last and it will be good! i promise.**

**hope you all enjoyed reading and please review leaving your thought and feedback.**

**thankyou! xx**


End file.
